


Three Months

by LaFrenchQ



Series: Martin [1]
Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFrenchQ/pseuds/LaFrenchQ
Summary: Martin is back from the United States where he spent three months away from everyone, especially Yann.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank two wonderful ladies :  
> \- @Knowmefirst for her support (the tiny push I needed ;) and her amazing art <3  
> \- @englandwouldfalljohn for being my fantastic beta and for her support too <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Amazing art](https://i.imgur.com/pqtdDaO.jpg?1)
> 
>  
> 
> Pairing : Bartheill
> 
> Bonne lecture ;)

Martin entered Yann’s office.  
Back from the US, he was eager to report on his trip.  
But he was eager for something else, too.

He sat before his boss, who was leaning on his desk, a slight smile on his lips and even - when you looked closer (and Martin loved to look closer) - an affectionate look in his eyes.  
Martin smiled back.  
Yann struck immediately :  
\- I missed you.  
\- You too.  
Their eyes locked.  
Martin stood up and walked around the desk. He turned Yann's chair towards him, a bit abruptly.  
Yann raised his head, always with a little smile.  
Martin hesitated only for a split second; in a supple movement, he sat on Yann’s lap and circled his neck with his arms. He leaned his forehead against the older man’s and whispered :  
\- So, you missed me...?  
Yann’s eyes fell on Martin’s lips, so close… on his luscious bottom lip.  
Despite himself, Yann opened his mouth, ready. Martin got the message.  
The kiss was languid at first, but soon became ravenous.  
Yann’s 3-day stubble rasped against his lips, but he didn’t care - he wanted all : cheeks, eyes, nose, salt-and-pepper hair, everything. Martin wanted to feel, to caress, to kiss, and the man in his arms felt the same way, he knew it.  
\- Martin…  
\- Mmm..  
Yann tried to protest but Martin’s hands in his hair, on his neck, his softness, his unique scent, impeded his lucidity.  
Martin pressed his body against him. Yann would have liked to make fun of his way of flirting, his low-class Don Juan. But he was already carried away by his desire. It had been so long... these three months felt like an eternity. His hands clutched at the young man’s hips, slid under his t-shirt ( _a t-shirt that highlights his torso so well _, Yann thought with a sigh) and stroked the soft skin. He loved every inch of skin of his lover, _even the little love handles he brought back from his American trip _, he thought with a smile.____  
He couldn’t help a moan when Martin opened his lips again with his tongue.  
He felt the heat pooled in his groin... their caresses sped up... under his fingertips, Martin’s skin was burning like his. His nipples were hard.  
Yann was losing his mind…  


Martin didn’t hold back his moans any more and his body was rocking against Yann. He felt his cock harden and his position on Yann’s lap didn’t smooth things.  
Martin slid his hand along Yann’s stomach and lingered a bit, caressing the front where a bump was showing.  
_Buttons... hmm... it will be easier..._  
Suddenly Yann’s jeans were opened and a hand was on his cock - Yann couldn’t hold back a gasp :  
⁃ Martin ! You...  
Martin covered his words with a pressing kiss.  
Yann didn’t know where he was, his mind was fogged with various sensations; the main one was the hand on his already hard cock, wrapping, caressing the shaft gently, but without hesitation.  
Unwittingly, Yann was undulating his hips in rhythm with Martin's movements.  
He managed to say two words:  
⁃ Not here...  
⁃ Please Yanis... let me do it...  
Martin's voice was just like velvet. And the use of the nickname that Martin gave him - that only Martin had the right to give him - did not help to clear his mind.  
Martin resumed his kisses along Yann's neck, spreading his tongue in all the sensitive places.  
Yann seized the face in front of him to stop, for a few seconds, the passionate kisses :  
⁃ We are not alone here, you know.  
⁃ I know. That’s the exciting part.  
Yann could no longer recognize his Martin: where had this audacity come from? Deep down, he found he did not dislike it.  
Lost in his thoughts and drowned in Martin’s caresses, he did not react immediately when the young man slipped from his lap and crouched in front of him.  
⁃ Martin… s’il te plaît… oh!  
Martin had grabbed his cock in his hand and began stroking again.  
⁃ Yes ?  
Martin's voice - that hoarse voice he loved so much - was no more than a whisper : "Speak to me in french, I like that."  
Martin's mouth was only a few millimeters from his cock and every word pronounced sent a slight breath of air on it. Yann shuddered.  
Martin was enjoying the caresses he lavished on his lover - he had missed him so much and, he had to admit, having his cock between his fingers, touching him where the skin is velvet was better than the best of his fantasies. He took time to savor the smell of his cock, this unique smell of semen that already beaded on his glans.  
He did not hold back any more: his mouth covered the glans in front of him and he heard - felt - Yann stretch himself in his seat and tilt his head back. The hands of his lover came gripping his hair instinctively, but did not command.  
Martin felt them tremble.  
He settled comfortably between Yann's legs and began his work of pleasure - his tongue ran the length of the shaft without fail.  
Yann felt like a puppet in Martin's expert hands and mouth.  
He had only one desire: let go and feel the mouth of his lover engulfing him completely.  
With a huge effort, he clutched at his desk and tried to sit up - he had slipped into his seat as soon as Martin began his ministrations.  
⁃ Martin I’m begging you...  
Martin stopped his work and frowned.  
⁃ It’s been three months Yann... three months!  
⁃ I know... I want it too ! But not here, not with everybody around...  
Martin stood up. Yann could not escape his furious - and hurt ? - gaze. He pleaded:  
⁃ Tonight… at my place ? Ok ?  
Martin slammed the door on his way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Martin walked out of his boss’s office. He was so upset by Yann’s attitude.  
His colleagues looked up at him, surprised. They would talk, surely, but he didn’t care. He was having trouble hiding his nervousness.  
He headed for the men’s lavatories to splash water over his face. He wanted to forget. Forget Yann’s scent and taste on his skin, on his tongue.  
It had been three months since they had seen each other and Yann was reluctant over some details ! Everybody knew they were together ! Even if no one had said anything officially.  
Martin was boiling with frustration. 

Yann came out of his office. Pale, he looked around for Martin.  
Someone in the open plan office seemed to understand his anguish :  
\- Martin is in the loo… if you’re looking for him...  
Yann didn’t care to check who had spoken. With a feverish step, he went towards the lavatories. 

Martin was there. Leaning over the sink, he seemed to contain his anger.  
Yann got closer :  
\- I’m sorry… You… I can’t... when there’s people around. Anybody can come in and…  
\- So ?? Everyone knows about us! Are you ashamed of me ??  
\- Nooo ! Not at all ! But wouldn’t it have bothered you if you were caught blowing me under my desk ?  
\- Everybody knows, when we’re together in your office and the door is closed, we mustn’t be disturbed.  
Yann didn’t have time to answer. The door opened and Hugo came in.  
\- Oops sorry !  
\- No that’s okay Hugo, come in. I was heading out.  
Martin went to the door.  
\- No wait ! Martin… Hugo, could you give us a minute ?  
\- Yeah sure, of cou...  
Martin cut him short and spoke directly to Yann :  
\- I have my report to write.  
\- Please Martin...two minutes...  
Yann couldn’t believe he was begging. Again.  
Without a word, Martin leaned back on the sink behind him and crossed his arms, waiting.  
With a dubious look, Hugo went out, closing the door behind him.

\- So ?  
Yann came near the young man and slipped his arms around his waist.  
\- Martin, I’m sorry...  
His mouth was close to Martin’s ear _(those delicate things Yann wanted to lick) _.__  
\- Tonight, I will do everything… everything you wish...  
Martin felt his anger leaving his body. Yann so close, his scent, his cologne were intoxicating. When Yann put his lips on his, he didn’t push him away.  
Again, the desire seized them and the embrace was avid.  
\- Bastard, you know I want you...  
\- Martin, I missed you so much...  
Without knowing it, Yann was rocking against Martin’s leg between his thighs.  
Martin grasped the other man’s ass with both hands and pressed him firmly against his body. He whispered against his lips :  
\- Just a handjob, please...  
\- Darling…  
Yann felt his erection stir. He pulled softly away from his lover and took his face in his hands :  
\- Tonight I promise : as soon as we are in my apartment, I will jump on you.  
Martin had a wry smile :  
\- I don’t know if I could hold back during the show : to see you so close and not being able to touch you…  
Yann looked at him, a smug smile on his face :  
\- I know you can do it, love... and I swear : I’ll try not to nag you too much during your section.  
Martin huffed :  
\- As if !  
Yann slid his hands on his lover’s chest and punctuated his words with soft kisses on his face :  
\- You can go have a rest after... you must be tired from your trip... I will join you at my place as soon as I’m finished here.  
The kiss resumed. Martin couldn’t help but stroke his lover’s buttocks under his jeans.  
Yann pulled away again and grabbed his hands :  
\- Darling no…  
Martin sighed and dropped his arms. He desperately needed a smoke.

____

__

••••

The show seemed endless to Martin; his segment was indeed short and he noted with pleasure that Yann seemed a little distracted by his presence on the set.  
Whenever he could, he did not fail to look at his boss with a lascivious air. A bit of lip licking here and there, a flutter of eyelashes… OK. Job’s done.

••••


	3. Chapter 3

Martin entered Yann's apartment.  
Nothing had changed since he left for the U.S.  
Black and white almost everywhere.  
Modern and a bit soulless. Yann was never there.  
\- He works too much, Martin said to the empty space.  
« _Pot, kettle, black_ » he thought. He was doing the same thing. 

Martin took a deep breath and decided to make use of those few moments alone to take a nap.  
But first, a shower.  
He slipped into the shower and took the time to wash thoroughly. He thought about wanking but decided against it : he wanted to keep himself alert for Yann. He laughed : _Damn Yanis! First at his mercy, then giving orders the next moment_.  
His cock began to harden at the thought.  
He turned the tap on cold and the ice water made him jump. 

He got out of the shower and put on Yann’s bathrobe : thank god they were the same height !  
He grabbed something to eat in the kitchen and headed to the bedroom ; there, he sat on the windowsill and ate his snack watching the night fall on the city.  
He sighed inwardly : he would love for Yann and him to be an official item, but that was not in the plans for the immediate future. He could see the problem, really he could... Yann was his boss and, above all, very secretive about his private life. Regarding the team, it would be awkward ( _or would it ?_ ). And regarding the tv network managers, it was a no-go. 

He finished his snack and loosed the bathrobe : the bed was calling him ; he slipped naked under the sheets. It was nice and warm in the bedroom. Martin felt his body relax. Lying down, he closed his eyes ; his hand went instinctively south and began to stroke his cock. Yann would be there soon...  
He was happy to be back. 

••••

He woke up two hours later fresh and alert.  
Yann was not there yet.  
Martin tried not to let disappointment get the better of him. He decided to prepare something to eat for them both.  
He got up and put his jeans back on, but without his underpants. First button opened. _That should do it_ , he thought with a grin.  
He walked shirtless to the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for ingredients to make… something.  
Given the contents of the fridge, he was thinking about ordering sushi when, suddenly, he heard a noise at the front door : keys, footsteps...  
Yann.  
Martin acted like he hadn’t heard anything and busied himself with the food.  
\- Hey.  
Martin smiled but didn’t turn back.  
\- Hey.  
He felt a pair of arms locking around him.  
\- Whatcha doin ?  
\- I’m trying to make something decent for you to eat - ‘cause I’m sure you didn’t eat tonight.  
\- That’s so sweet of you my love...  
Yann was emphasizing his words by kissing his nape, neck and shoulders. His hands were sliding down, stroking his lover’s belly and sliding into his waistband :  
\- Well...no underwear...hmmm...  
\- Problem?  
\- No, not at all.  
Yann’s fingers were now close to his cock, which was already twitching with anticipation.  
And Yann was pressed against him rubbing his erection on his ass :  
\- Forget about the meal...come to bed...please ?  
Martin turned to the other man and pushed him back gently :  
\- Go take a shower : we’ll talk after.  
\- We’ll talk...?  
Martin couldn’t help a laugh, seeing the bewildered look on Yann’s face :  
\- Talk or something else, who knows. Go take a shower : you stink of cigarettes : it’s such a turnoff !  
Martin was now laughing heartily. Yann looked at him with narrowed eyes:  
\- You’re playing with me, honey.  
Martin kissed him - just a peck on the lips- to contradict his banter, and slapped him on the ass :  
\- Shower !  
\- Okay okay. 

Martin heard the water running in the bathroom.  
He finished preparing the tuna salad and put it the fridge.  
A question crossed his mind : Did they have lube ? Yes, he had checked it before. 

He went to the bedroom and lied down on the bed, still in his jeans. His hand lingered a bit on his crotch (fuck, he was already hard).  
He began to stroke himself languorously.  
\- Hey! Don’t start without me !  
Yann was standing at the bedroom door. With his wet hair and the towel around his slim waist, he looked so fragile; Martin’s heart sank. He wanted to jump out of bed and hold him tight.  
\- Come and make me stop, he said with a smirk.  
Yann got close and sat at the edge of the bed. He put his hands on Martin’s legs clad in his jeans :  
\- Let’s take these off you, shall we ?  
Martin let him do it, his hand still on his cock.  
Yann slid the jeans down his legs and threw them on the floor.  
Martin was naked before him.  
His eyes fell on his cock, full and hard, with already (oh god) pre-cum at the slit.  
All of the sudden, Yann’s mouth was watering.  
\- Lose the towel.  
Yann shivered at his lover’s tone. He realised he was slightly panting already.  
He took off the towel, which could not hide his erection anymore, and took his place between Martin‘s legs. He slid his hands up and down the legs of the young man, adding kisses along his thighs.  
Martin was breathing faster.  
\- Come here.  
His voice was so low and rasping, it went straight to Yann’s cock.  
But Yann took time to kiss the broad chest, the golden skin, the hard nipples. He flicked his tongue around, playing with them.  
Martin’s hands went to his shoulders, caressing them then circling his neck :  
\- Yanis...  
Yann lay down on him and, in doing so, their cocks touched, eliciting gasps from them both.  
Their mouths locked. The kiss was all tongues and teeth and saliva. It was like they wanted to swallow each other.  
Martin grasped Yann’s ass - _you’re too skinny my love, I must take care of that_ , he thought - and eagerly kneaded it - causing another moan from Yann.  
Martin gently slid a finger into his cleft and stroked his hole. Yann moaned in the hollow of his shoulder :  
\- Martin…  
\- Hmmm?  
Yann instinctively spread his legs to allow him better access, but Martin knew he wouldn’t do anything without lube.  
He kept on caressing all of his lover’s body, holding him tight against him. 

They were already beginning to sweat.  
The friction between their cocks was deliciously unbearable.  
Yann slid a hand between them and, moistening his fingers with their pre-cum, stroked the two cocks together.  
Martin moaned :  
\- I want you... so much…  
He was about to tip them over to be on top when Yann stopped him :  
\- Wait…  
\- What ?  
\- I wanna suck you first.  
Martin swallowed audibly :  
\- Okay. Yes. Please... How do you...  
\- Lie down on your side.  
Martin did just that, and Yann slid towards his lower region. He put his head on his lover’s thigh, using it like a cushion.  
Martin smiled :  
\- Making yourself comfortable?  
Without answering, Yann looked up at him, seized the shaft before him and licked the slit.  
\- Fuuuuck....  
He took a moment to appreciate Martin’s cock. It was quite impressive for a man of his height. Flat against the tanned skin of his belly, it was slightly curved to the left : Yann was worshipping it.  
He began his ministrations by spreading his tongue over the length all the way up to the top and flicked it at the frenulum. The glans was shining with pre-cum, calling for him.  
He offered no resistance and engulfed the head in his mouth.  
He heard Martin sigh loudly and felt a hand resting on his cheek like a caress. Maybe a way for Martin to feel his cock moving inside his lover’s mouth. Whatever the reason, he loved it ; he was feeling safe, nested between Martin’s legs like this, with his scent all around him and his delicious taste in his mouth.  
He forced his throat to relax and sucked the gorgeous cock in front of him like his life depended on it.  
His free hand was stroking everything within reach : the muscular thigh, the firm ass, the heavy ballsack. One of his fingers went caressing Martin’s perineum and his hole, provoking a groan from his lover.  
The younger man was undulating his hips in rhythm. He put his hands in Yann’s hair, pulling a bit, holding him in place.  
_Yes love, that’s it, fuck my mouth_ , Yann thought so hard Martin might heard him.  
His mouth full of pre-cum, Yann was in heaven. 

Martin felt his balls tighten and the pleasure coming :  
\- Please Yanis... I don’t wanna come like this, please...  
Yann released him for a few seconds - he was breathing hard :  
\- Yes you can… you can come in my mouth. I want it.  
Martin moved under him and gently freed himself from his lover’s grip :  
\- Please love... I wanna be inside you.  
At these words, Yann felt his hole throbbing. He was barely able to reply:  
\- Yes.  
Martin helped Yann move up to face him and kissed him fiercely. He could taste himself in his mouth and he loved that.  
He broke the kiss to look at his lover, at his lips reddened by the sucking, wet from pre-cum. His Yanis, so assertive on the set but so defenceless in his arms... :  
\- Je t’aime.  
Yann stroked his face with a wavering hand and, with his blue eyes diving into the brown gaze of his lover, answered the same:  
\- Je t’aime.  
Martin inhaled deeply against his neck.  
He whispered:  
\- May I now ?  
\- Yes… yes… please  
Martin fumbled to find the lube in the drawer of the bedside table. Once found, he placed the bottle in Yann's hands:  
\- Put some on my fingers.  
Trembling, Yann obeyed.  
Oh God... Martin could devour him… And he would.  
Yann covered his hand with lube and blindly put the bottle down on the table.  
Then he lifted his leg like an invitation.  
Martin swallowed again.  
He slid his fingers into his cleft and looked for his entrance.  
First one finger...  
Yann was writhing under him, arching already.  
Then two...  
Yann was moaning louder.  
Martin was looking for the bundle of nerves... _Here it is_.  
Yann yelped and moaned :  
\- Please Martin... fuck me now…  
Martin kissed him greedily in response. He took his place between the legs of his lover, but Yann held him back:  
\- No...  
Martin looked up at him, surprised.  
Yann spoke so low he barely heard him:  
\- From behind.  
Martin’s heart skipped a beat.  
Yann knew it was his favourite position ; one behind the other, lying on the side, or flat on the stomach. But a position that didn’t allow them to kiss correctly… and Martin knew Yann loved to kiss.  
Martin slid next to his lover and put one arm under him. He slid a hand on his belly and stroked Yann’s hard cock.  
\- I want you ...I want you so much my love.  
Slowly, Yann turned his back to him and rested his head on the arm under him.  
Martin took a glimpse at his lover’s backside glistening with lube and his own cock twitched.  
_Easy… or I’m gonna come right now, right here_.  
He took a deep breath and seized the lube bottle again to spread some generously on his cock ( _why was he trembling?_ ).  
Calm and ready, Yann was looking at him over his shoulder, lovingly. There was no other word.  
Martin lay down close against the back of his lover and slid his fingers again inside him : he was more than ready.  
Yann moaned :  
\- I want your cock now... please.  
And suiting the action to the word, Yann seized Martin’s cock and impaled himself on it. 

Martin couldn’t hold back a gasp.  
He was inside and it was incredible.  
He has been there before, of course, but it seemed like a million years ago : this sensation, so hot, so tight...  
\- Martin... move... please...  
\- Yes...  
Martin began undulating his hips slowly.  
Oh god it felt so good… he had forgotten about this.  
Three months for fuck’s sake !  
He grasped his lover’s cock and stroked it feverishly.  
Eyes closed and mouth opened, his head tilted back, Yann was moving at the same pace.  
\- Oh… oh... yes... please...  
Martin moved faster ; he was lost in a whirl of sensations and felt the pleasure build inside him.  
Yann was arched against him, pushing his ass on him, asking for more. He had slid a hand behind him to grasp Martin’s hip, looking for support.  
Martin’s thrusts were erratic now :  
\- Yanis, I’m… I’m… gonna come...  
\- No… not yet… I want… I want more.  
Circling his arms around his lover’s chest, Martin tilted Yann gently onto his stomach without pulling out of him. There, he could thrust more deeply into him.  
Yann was moaning so often now his moans were close to sobs.  
Martin slid his hand under Yann to catch and stroke his cock.  
He kissed the sweaty pale skin before him : he couldn’t help but lick it.  
Supporting himself on his elbows, he lifted himself a bit, Yann following his move, and watched mesmerised as his cock plunged in and out his lover’s fine ass. 

Yann was drooling into his fist and his thrusts were becoming frantic like Martin’s: he was close, so close :  
\- Fuck me fuck me yes …. ooooooh!  
His cum spurted out on Martin’s hand, wetting the sheet under him ;  
Martin stiffened the second Yann clenched around him. He gripped his lover and thrust desperately into him ; his vision blurred and he almost lost consciousness on the spot.  
He came like he never had before.  


•••

  
His heart was still pounding in his ears.  
He collapsed on Yann, still inside him.  
He heard Yann’s jerky breathing against his ear, his body still quivering in the waves of the orgasm.  
As best as he could, he kissed the sweaty skin under him. He whispered:  
\- I love you  
And closed his eyes.

•••

\- Darling please... you’re crushing me.  
Martin opened his eyes.  
\- Oh… sorry...  
\- Well it’s not a problem per se, but I really need to breathe a bit.  
Martin smiled into his shoulder.  
He was slumped on Yann ; with difficulty, he got up and slid on his back next to the man.  
He stayed there, staring at the ceiling. Then, feeling a gaze upon him, he turned his head towards Yann : the latter was looking at him with a smile on his lips :  
\- What ?  
\- Nothing...  
Yann got close to the younger man, caressed his cheek with his fingertips and kissed his shoulder softly.  
\- It was worth the wait, these three months.  
Martin took the hand on his cheek and kissed it.  
\- Yes. 

•••  


THE END

  
•••

***Epilogue***

\- I’m leaking.  
Martin looked at him, perplexed :  
\- What ?  
\- You know ...down there.  
Through his half-closed eyes, Yann motioned to his backside.  
\- Oh... my… god...  
Martin burst out laughing. Yann was smiling, too exhausted to even laugh.  
Martin turned to face his lover, took him in his arms and crushed his lips on his.  
They were moving in slow motion, caressing each other softly. Martin let his hand slip down between Yann’s buttocks and felt his cum still dripping. He ran his finger there, caressing the sensitive hole, and put some cum on his fingers.  
He brought his fingers back between them.  
Yann looked at him, quizzically.  
Martin licked his wet fingers and offered them to Yann :  
\- Want some ?  
Yann closed his eyes and giggled.  
He pushed away Martin’s fingers and went to rest his head on his lover’s chest. 

From there, he had a better view of his cock. 

•••


End file.
